


Butter Sock

by DefinitelyNotStraight



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), iCarly
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Protective Siblings, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotStraight/pseuds/DefinitelyNotStraight
Summary: Spencer Reid's little sister comes to help in the case.No one is sure if that is a good thing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Butter Sock

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this idea so I figured I'd write it.  
> I havent edited or anything, it's super shit, but oh well

Spencer had dreaded that this day may come, but here it is.   
How high is this window? Is flinging himself worth it?  
Probably not, sadly, and he thinks he might lose his job on grounds of mental instability if he throws himself out a window. Or he would be dead.  
Still, it's not a dramatic reaction on his part, when his little sister Sam walked into the bullpen and perched herself cross legged right on top of his report.  
"Spencer Auden Reid." She greets gravely, and Spencer rolls his eyes, aware that all his coworkers are watching.  
"Samantha Beckett Reid." He replies, long suffering, and he watches her eyes light up.  
"Can you guess why I'm here?" She asks, her smile wicked and he dreads to think. She is now twenty five, not a riotous fifteen year old girl, but she is still a huge pain in his ass.  
"You haven't been blacklisted from another state, have you?" He sighs, and she laughs at him and ruffles his hair.  
Not reassuring, and Reid tries not to laugh at Morgan's softly whispered "what the fuckkkkkk" from his left.  
"No, I still am only unwelcome in six states and some of Europe. But, I'm here to help you with a case!" She grins, and Reid slams his head into his desk to the right of her knee, and tries to block out her maniacal laughter. It suits her, she might be a super villain.   
"Ahem. Are you going to introduce us to your friend, Reid?"   
Oh no, Hotch is here.   
Well, he can't exactly say no, can he?  
"Team, this is my younger sister Sam. Sam, this is Agents Morgan, Hotchner, Jareau, Prentiss, Rossi and Agent Garcia is down in her office, but is probably watching through the cameras." He introduced, pointing each one out in turn to her, before he surprises them all by pulling his sister into a hug.   
She freezes for a moment, before she melts against his taller frame, and spends a moment tapping in Morse code against his spine.  
-s-o-r-r-y-  
-t-o-  
-i-n-t-e-r-r-u-p-t-  
He smiles and kisses her forehead, and she let's out the same contented hum that she has ever since she was a child.   
-I-  
-a-l-w-a-y-s-  
-h-a-v-e-  
-t-i-m-e-  
-f-o-r-  
-y-o-u-  
She smiled, before she glances around at the team, and her eyes fall on JJ and Emily.  
"Holy shit, you never told me that JJ was hot!" She blurts out, her eyes very firmly not on JJ's face, and Spencer groans. 

It was going to be a long case. 

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇ 

Turns out that Sam really was here to consult on a case, being one of the best interrogation officers in the US army to date, and between her teasing her brother and flirting with Emily, they did actually solve the case.  
Spencer was so proud to see his little sister doing her job, and doing it well. He had always known that his sister was meant to be great, but he admits he might be biased. 

The case was finally over and they were all back at Quantico, finishing their paperwork, when Morgan pushed his luck.  
"Only you could attract an unsub who wants you to be their high priest for their cult, pretty boy." He teases, and Spencer knows by his tone that he is joking.  
Sam, however, is not as good at picking up on tone. Or social cues, or manners, or laws.  
And man, did she not like when someone teased her brother.  
It gave her flashbacks to when her older brother would come home, his face bruised and his lip bloody, with tears in his eyes, but he would still smile at her and ask about her day, and make her dinner and read to her at night.   
All the things their father should have been there to do, all the things that their mother couldn't do.   
All the things that Spencer did for his sister. 

Morgan hits the ground within seconds, and Sam is pinning him here, noses an inch apart.  
"You do not bully my brother." She spits at him, but allows Spencer to pull her off his coworker while Morgan stands up and storms away to stand beside their boss, hands shaking with anger.  
"Its okay, he wouldn't hurt me. He was joking, Sammie." He told her, and she shook her head at him with gritted teeth.  
"No, we aren't kids anymore. I don't have to sit back and watch as you take every burden in life and let people walk over you." She tells him, and his grip on her arms becomes bruising.  
"Derek wouldn't bully me, or hurt me, or do anything to upset me. He was teasing, like you do with Cat and Carly. I promise, that doesn't happen anymore, Sam."  
She calms slowly, and she gives a sheepish look to the team gathered before them, watching the siblings interact.  
"I'm sorry. Anger issues, my therapist still says I need to work on some stuff. But, if any of you hurt my brother, I will hit you with my butter sock." She glares at the team, now somewhat playful.  
"What the Hell is a butter sock?" Emily asks, and she rolls her eyes at the wink she gets from the blonde in reply.  
No one misses how her cheeks also tint pink when Sam looks at her, and Spencer makes a note to give Emily Prentiss the shovel talk of her life sometime soon. 

It was peaceful, they went to dinner, Sam got to know them better and they heard all about their childhood mischief.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Sammie." Reid admits over dessert, and his sister gives him a grin.  
"Well, you're in luck. Carly, Cat, Freddie and I are all being transferred to the Virginia office. You'll have all of us here." Sam says, and Spencer feels the blood drain from his face.

Maybe he needs to rethink is 'pitch himself off the roof' plan.


End file.
